l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Yasuki Fumoki
Yasuki Fumoki was a pirate of the Crab Clan. Sailor Fumoki began his career as a yojimbo aboard a Yasuki merchant vessel, the Crimson Carp. He went to sea to avoid his wife, an embittered Lion maiden who made his home life miserable. His ship was attacked by pirates, and sunk. Tales said Fumoki survived making a raft with floating wooden pieces and then roping a passing shark, boarding the pirate vessel and single-handedly defeated the crew, taking the ship as his own. Great Clans, p. 22 Famous Pirate Fumoki renamed the ship the Storm Shark, and over the next fifteen years it became a notorius pirate who would prey upon Crane ships in particular. Way of the Crab p. 69 Fumoki was truly famous for his style and panache. He was an incredibly handsome man, and he never harmed a woman outside of battle, and it was said that many merchants' daughters fell in love, and sometimes even they returned to shore carrying his child. No vessel which sought the canny pirate ever succeeded. Fumoki was regarded as a Crab hero when he began to send a significant share of his plundered cargo to support the defense of the Empire. Nezumi Crew In 664 he recruited nezumi of the Chipped Tooth Tribe as crew of his vessels. Creatures of Rokugan; Third Edition, page ? Death In his lifetime, he hijacked or sank over 100 vessels before dissapearing in a violent thunderstorm. Survivors of his crew claimed they were attacked by an orochi, a huge sea serpent, and the last they saw Fumoki, he was ramming his Kaiu Blade into the monster's gullet. Way of the Crab p. 69 Toshigoku Fumoki had been attacked by King Orochi, a denizen of the Sea of Shadows. As they struggled in battle, lightning struck them both. Fumoki's spirit went to Toshigoku, his destiny to destroy the monster unfulfilled. After centuries of wandering in confusion, he began to possess Nezumi so that he could find Orochi's spirit and fight it again. The island and his koutetsukan, the Deathless, were surrounded by the Skull Tide, which did not allow anyone from the island to leave. [http://www.kazenoshiro.com/2008/04/08/island-in-the-mist-part-1/ Island in the Mist, Part I], II, III, by Rich Wulf Treasure Lost After he was lost, the Crab Clan Champion, Hida Tsuneko, dispatched scouts to seek out the rumored surviving Nezumi crew and Fumoki's incredible treasure, but they could not be found. The Nezumi were offered positions in the Crab navy due to their great agility, adaptability and cunning, which made them excellent sailors. Legend of the Five Rings, Third Edition, p. 14 Island of the Mist After discovering a map to Fumoki's island hideout nearly 500 years later, Ikoma Otemi and Matsu Kenji set off to claim the treasure in 1158. Secrets of the Lion, p. 9 Ikoma Otemi and Matsu Kenji eventually found Fumoki's island inhabited by nezumi of the Chipped Tooth Tribe. Otemi killed the King Orochi and took the Deathless and Fumoki's treasure, along with the Nezumi crew. After this, Fumoki was finally able to leave Toshigoku. [http://www.kazenoshiro.com/2008/04/11/island-in-the-mist-part-iv/ Island in the Mist, Part IV], by Rich Wulf Otemi retrieved Fumoki's sword, Kireru Hyoujin. Prayers and Treasures, p. 138 See also * Yasuki Fumoki/Meta Category:Crab Clan Members Category:Pirates